British Patent Application No. 2,259,109 already discloses a device of this type which comprises a lower platform and an upper platform connected by two jacks and an upright of constant length, together defining a triangle. In this arrangement, the jacks and the upright are connected by a ball-and-socket joint at its lower end and a pivot pin at its upper end.
However, this known arrangement presents various drawbacks, the principal ones concerning the positioning clearances which, while being small, are too great to ensure a precise and stable positioning of a camera. In addition, this known device, which only allows its horizontality to be maintained or re-established, is of complicated construction, while the arrangement of the jacks and upright connected in articulated manner to the platforms does not allow an easy implantation of the inclinometers and the electronic circuits and thereafter sufficient free room for fixing the support on the underframe and for fixing a camera on this support.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks.